


You are my everything

by spacefireworks



Series: Sunshine mixed with a little hurricane (Wayhaught & puppy Jasper) [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Family, Love, puppy Jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacefireworks/pseuds/spacefireworks
Summary: Another day in the life of our little family, with cute and lovestruck Wayhaught and their little pup. Also, Wynonna to the rescue!





	You are my everything

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another little one-shot for you. Maybe you could already guess, I am a dog person an there is nothing I love more in this world than my dog! And I just thought Waverly and Nicole would make really great dog parents. Also, thank you so much for the kudos and comments on my previous one-shots, I really appreciate it! :-)

 

“Come on Jasper. All you have to do is sit down. Please … sit, Jasper.”

The puppy tilted his head to the side and looked with a wagging tail up in Nicole’s and Waverly's eyes. Either he really didn’t understand what they wanted from him or he simply didn’t care. Option two was more likely to be true.

“Maybe we should watch some more tutorials on youtube?”

Waverly suggested, already in her research mode.

“No Waves, come on how hard can it be to learn him a few commands?”

Nicole looked at her girlfriend, a big question mark in her eyes.

“Jasper, come one boy. Sit.” Waverly tried for the …. Maybe hundredth time that day. But still nothing. The husky pup stood his ground and looked at them with his big blue puppy eyes.

Frustrated Nicole held her hands up in the air and let out a silent scream. That stubborn little dog was going to give her grey hairs.

"Damn it, Jasper, SIT!!" She growled dangerously, her voice was dripping with authority. While she gave him the command she stared into his eyes, really wanting to make her point clear. The dog shied a few steps away but sat down.

Baffled Nicole glanced at Waverly, with a soft expression on her face again. The surprise was written on both their faces. Then Waverly broke out in a little cheer, got down on her knees and hugged her little boy tight.

“Oh what a good boy you are. Isn’t he, Nic?”

Waverly turned around with a happy smile on her face and Jasper in her lap. The little dog was clearly more than happy to receive this joyful praise from his Momma, as he was happily licking her face. Nicole watched them with a big smile on her face, her heart threatened to explode at the sight in front of her.

“I mean…techinically he is a stubborn little boy. Had I known we had to use a stricter tone with him he would have sat down hours ago …" she muttered kind of frustrated under her breath.

Had the redhead known how hard it would be, to raise a little puppy with no experience at all…well she might have reconsidered it. It took weeks for him to stop pooping and peeing in the house, now he can at least walk on the leash without wanting to dash away and as of this moment he understands (well hopefully) one of the basic commands.

But in the grand spectrum of things, it was so worth it. Why? - You may ask? Well …  


* * *

 

  
Exhibit A: the morning kisses. Every morning of the week the little dog climbed out of his doggy bed beside theirs and hoped up onto their bed. Then he literally crawled under the covers at the end of the bed and made his way up to both of them on the other end. The first one he woke up … or gave kisses to, was Nicole. With a few soft licks on either her cheek, forehead or even her nose he coaxed her out of sleep every day. No alarm needed. The officer would smile at her little furball and scratch him lightly behind his ears, while he relished the feeling of his morning cuddles. After some time they both would try and kiss Waverly awake. Again, the little pup would kiss either the nose, the cheeks or anything else he could reach. After a successful awakening of his mommies he would curl up between them and the three of them would cuddle for another few minutes.

Exhibit B: If Nicole had the night-shift or was out longer than expected, Waverly for the first time ever wouldn’t worry that much. Just because Jasper wouldn’t let her. It was like he had a feeling that Waverly got distressed and tried everything he could to distract her. He was successful, most of the times. So they would end up on the floor in front of the couch or even on the kitchen floor and play with his toys. He loved his tennis ball, even though his mouth wasn’t big enough for it … yet.

Exhibit C: When either Nicole or Waverly came home, separately or together, Jasper would flip. He would dance around their feet, trying to jump up on them and happily bark. His tail would start to rotate like a freaking propeller of a helicopter and he wouldn’t stop trying to give them kisses. Coming home after a long day got a lot more joyful, even if the significant other wasn’t home yet. They had Jasper, their little boy, to welcome them home.

And finally, Exhibit D: The moment the little pup started listening to simple commands, like walking without trouble on the leash, or as of now, sit down if told …. Well it was like their little boy was one step closer to growing up. They were proud parents who loved their son unconditionally and even though he sometimes causes little meltdowns they wouldn’t change it for the world.  


* * *

 

  
Sometimes Nicole thought that having a dog really changed the way she loved. It was deeper and purer than she ever thought she could love. Both her beloved Waverly and Jasper. You only truly know what love is if you had the chance to be loved by a dog (or animals in general). Because he doesn't judge you, he doesn't care if you are rich or poor, straight or gay, man or woman, a person of color or not … a dog doesn't give a shit about this. The only thing they care about is the love and the attention you give them. 

All this thoughts swirled through the officers head as she looked down at her girlfriend and dog. Sitting on the floor in their living room and having apparently a really great time. Waverly caught on Nicole's day dream and looked at her questioningly. But with so much love and joy in her eyes.

“I love you, Waves. I love you so freaking much and I really don’t want to imagine my life without you anymore. I just …. I am so in love with you.”

She whispered as she sat down in front of her girlfriend, gently pulling Jasper off her lap and down on the floor so that she could grab for Waverly's hand. The younger Earp looked at her with a dopey smile and softly stroked her thumb over Nicole’s back of her hand.

“Not that I don’t love to hear how much you love me, but where is this coming from?” she questioned and tilted her head to the side.

“Nowhere, I just thought about how much our lives changed since Jasper joined our little family and I really wanted you to know that. You are my everything, Waves.”

Teas were welling up in Nicole’s eyes, overwhelmed by the love she felt and of being loved by her two most important creatures on this earth.

Waverly had unshed tears in her eyes as well and tugged Nicole into her. They hugged each other tight and Waverly nustled her head against Nicole's neck. Leaving a few soft kisses there and whispering loved filled words in her ear.

It was incredible to be loved that way only her girlfriend could do. If you’d ask her, Waverly would say that the redhead showed her the true meaning of love and what a healthy relationship looked like.

They had a great … no an amazing relationship before Jasper came along, but since he joined their little family, it really got to a whole new level.

Slowly they pulled away from each other, but their hands were still intertwined.

“Gosh look at us, we are a mess.”

Waverly chuckled an wiped away a few escaping tears.

 

"Yes, you are."

“WYNONNA!”

Shocked by the new voice in their living room both sprung up in surprise and with erratically beating hearts, ready to fight whoever dared to come into their home.

“Woah, easy there. It's just me.”

Wynonna held up her hand in surrender and looked from her sister to her sister's girlfriend.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought I would get Whiskey here and give you two some alone time.”

The older brunette smirked mischievously at them. After hearing the word whiskey young Jasper made a beeline for his aunty Wynonna. Nicole and Waverly both groaned in response to the puppies reaction. Knowing full well, that Whiskey would definitely stick … if only for Wynonna.

“Why would ..?”

Waverly trailed off, realizing what her sister was offering them. Some clearly needed alone time. Without watchful puppy eyes, which would be staring at them from the other side of their bedroom. ALONE. TIME. Like the parents they are, they need to have some time for themselves.

“Oh God, you are my favorite person right now!”

Waverly jumped up and down and ran to her sister to give her a hug. Finally, they had some time for … sexy time! The older Earp groaned at the impact and let out a heavy "uff”.

“Yeah … don’t mention it. I can’t actually believe I'm doing this …” she muttered under her breath.

But not wanting to stay any longer and looking at this two lovebirds, who were currently undressing each other with their eyes, Wynonna got on her way.

“I’ll have him back for dinner, behave and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, kids.”

With a wink and a little salute, she was out of the door. The door locked shut and promptly the house was filled with silence. No scratching, no squeaks from dog toys, no paw sounds on their floor … nothing at all.

With big and silly smiles they locked eyes and went in for a long overdue passionate kiss. But as faith would have it, just as they were about to move things in their bedroom, Waverly's phone went off.

Nicole groaned in frustration and let herself fall down on the couch. At this rate, she was never ever going to have sex with her girlfriend again.

“Wynonna, what is it?” Waverly questioned irritated and slightly sexually frustrated.

“I forgot his leash, is if safe for me to come inside?” her older sister asked dryly.

The younger up hung up, went for the leash which was hanging at the wardrobe and went to the door. She yanked it open, thrusted the leash into Wynonna's surprised face and shut the door once again in her face.

“Where were we?”

“I think something like …. here.” Nice pulled Waverly down on her lap so that the younger woman was straddling her girlfriend and went in for another kiss. Before they could get too invested in their kiss, Waverly broke away panting heavily.

"Are you sure, we can leave Wynonna with Jasper alone?"

Nicole was having none of it and continued with worshiping her girlfriend's neck.

"Mhm ... let Wynonna deal with our little hurricane."

Wayverly groaned as Nicole hit a particular spot on her neck.

"Hurricane Jasper."

"If he is the hurricane ...then you are the sunshine. Now shut up and kiss me."

The younger Earp giggled and leaned in for another kiss.

 

 

Meanwhile, Wynonna who was still standing in front of the door looked down at Jasper.

“Your mommies wanna do the nasty, you don’t want to be at home for this. Come on kid, we are going on an adventure.”

 

And off they went.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
